


Beyond Galaxies

by phantompaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, but I love them okay, i like making them suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantompaladin/pseuds/phantompaladin
Summary: Adam just wants Shiro to come home.





	Beyond Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the Adashi (it's the better ship name, fight me!) bandwagon with a tiny angst drabble before s7 drops! This is my first official contribution to the vld fandom and it's scary, to say the least. It's relatively short - more of testing the waters above anything else. Regardless, I hope you guys will enjoy!

Despite time persisting of its own accord, Adam couldn’t forget. He didn’t want to forget. Somewhere in between adhering Shiro’s smile to memory and putting his arm around his fiance as they slept, he fell in love. He allowed himself to get caught in the flourish of love’s beauty, in the lure of its wild thrumming, and he’d come to realize the sobriety of it all. The rush of falling left him feeling a little winded, a little breathless.

He had grown accustomed to the sensation of loss. At this point, sleep wasn’t a luxury he’d come to bask in, not after everything. When everything was something heavy that lingered in the air, when everything pushed the boundaries of tiredness that was too much for him to bear, when everything felt like something unhinged and untamed. He hadn’t meant what he said on that day. His words, rapid fire, bounding from the confines of his aching heart, tickling the edges of his voice, and brushing past his chapped lips. It ached and it hurt, an immeasurable sense of loss stemming within his core in the silence he knew would follow after Shiro’s absence.

What was he to make of this? All the unanswered questions, the unreturned confessions whispered into their empty sheets, the unfulfilled promise sitting in Shiro’s old jacket pocket, a semblance of a promise neglected but not forgotten. What was the allure of the night sky, of the stars, to someone who’s long since forgotten the meaning of its beauty? And Shiro was Shiro, invoking within him a flurry of emotions, of colors, some of which the names have passed him by, and everything they’ve been through together just encompasses him in one big hurt. They’re important things, something akin to mottos, things that you reminisce upon in order to keep going. It’s one thing for him to move on and forget, it’s another for him to forget to move on. And under those sheets, the memories almost left him.

He roused on account of the ache in his heart, a strife he had not been familiar with as he looked on at the stars from his open window. Shiro had bled parts of himself into Adam; left calluses of his name on Adam’s heart.

“I miss you.” he whispers, and the wind listens. He doesn’t expect an answer, of course, he’s long since forgone the notion. There is another thing he wants to say and he’s swallowed it back so many times, it’s wedged itself in the crevice of his heart like a splinter that refuses unearthing. He bites his cheek before it all comes rushing out, the tears, the pain, the confession that might stain his lips.

He feels the familiar sting of tears behind his eyelids and a breeze flits by, tickling his cheeks and ruffling his hair. It makes him remember that he’s still human, entirely incapable of feeling the stars against his fingertips. As Adam crawls back underneath the covers and leaves the window open, he realizes he never really stopped waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think ((: I'm also on tumblr: @darkknightsdaughter. Currently obsessing over Voltron but feel free to hit up my inbox and scream with me about anything!


End file.
